


Aster's Orange Rose

by hakumei_hogosha



Series: Per Your Request [4]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakumei_hogosha/pseuds/hakumei_hogosha
Summary: The orange roses they had grown together may long be gone but their significance are far from forgotten.A side story that occurs after the conclusion of Regarding Your Inquiry.





	1. His Orange Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TururaJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TururaJ/gifts).



> **A/N:** I wrote this two months ago as a gift for a thoughtful, translating fellow writer. m(_ _)m I hope this is to your satisfaction.

\--Yuki--

From the couch, Yuki looked over to the kitchen, potato chip midway on her mouth. Her brother was acting peculiar or more exactly, acting sooner than normal.

"Hmm?" Yuki hummed and looked at her brother in slight bewilderment. "Leaving earlier today?"

She had noticed Inaho had looked to the clock before turning off the stove element and removing his kitchen apron.

"Un." Inaho simply responded jointly with a nod as he gathered his things and was already making his way to the door.

Yuki smirked and mischievously grinned. She noticed the time. A particular person was surely 'supposedly' getting off work soon and now would be the perfect time for someone to leave to meet him.

Inaho turned to her as he finished putting on his shoes. "Doctor Yagarai is worried he's overworking himself and requested me to pick him up."

"Oh." Her teasing expression dissipated with concern for a moment before she could see why. She crossed her arms and nodded. "I can see that... during your..." She grimaced and even Inaho looked away. "When I was helping him train, he would go too far..." As she recollected their sprawls, her expression saddened as her voice and attention to wander off. "It's as if he lost any care of his own well being or any sense of pain."

Inaho reached for the door but paused as Yuki had yet to properly send him off as she usually did. She stood up and propped her arms; once more she met her brother's gaze as he turned to face her and gave him a thumb's up. "Just like someone I know! Go get him tiger!"

She playfully motioned to right and left punch at her brother who smiled. As the door closed Yuki sighed and relaxed. "And that's why you've been coming here after your class too... isn't it, Nao-kun?"

* * *

 --Inaho--

Inaho shuddered upon reaching the bus stop and brought his scarf more up to his face. He retrieved his phone to check the time and glanced towards the familiar horizon of the road, looking for the bus.

_"Kaizuka-kun..." Doctor Yagarai addressed him in a more suspicious tone of voice._

_"Yes?" Inaho replied._

_"I had presumed Aster-kun to be overly excited and absorbed with his work but recently... I can't help wondering if there is something happening on the homefront." The doctor commented, indirectly asking Inaho if there was something adrift at the married couple's abode or perhaps, Slaine's family._

_Inaho remained silent. The doctor was not one so easily fooled; he wasn't asking about Slaine's family. More exactly he was wondering if Inaho did something._

Doctor Yagarai wasn't far from the truth and seeing Slaine, reminded him. Inaho had come to the doctor's family hospital and made his way to Slaine's workspace. The room he had showcased was now fully operational and adapted to Versian technology.

His disguised lover had turned to him, in habit of someone else entering room by greeting, "Hello. Is there... anything I can help... you with?"

The turquoise eyes became downcast and Inaho could see Slaine had tried to minimize his surprise but only for it to be worse; it was clear to Inaho that seeing him was only making Slaine more troubled.

Inaho tightened his grip in his fists as he kept them burrowed in his coat's pockets. "Doctor Yagarai informed me you have been working past the agreed hours."

"Ah..." Slaine went and tried to look to the clock. "I... seem to have... lost track of time again..."

It was a lie. A lie that Inaho -- for the time being -- was willing to play along.

"It happens... shall we head home?" Inaho inquired and then offered his hand, removing it from his pocket.

Slaine's gaze was on his offered hand and slowly looked to him with uncertainty. Without a doubt, Inaho felt his heart ached from this sight.

Unexpectedly Slaine chuckled and smiled, "Yes but Orange I do not see what makes you think you can whisk me away from here--"

Inaho blinked and withdrew his hand, turning to the door. "... I'll get your things."

Upon hearing the door close behind him, Inaho sighed and poorly attempted to regain his composure. It was nil at this point for he could hear Slaine's baffled and muffled chuckle from behind the closed door. Walking past the glass windows of the floor, Inaho could see the tips of his ears brazenly red. There was no way to hide them from someone as acute as Slaine.

Inaho critiqued himself as he waited for the elevator. The ashen blond definitely had him wrapped around his finger. He kept falling further and further in love with the ashen blood. Perhaps, he has fallen far too deep.

But he had no inclination to stop. He would not stop.

Inaho smiled upon turning shortly after retrieving Slaine's things and finding Slaine behind him, already having removed his lab coat, which was nicely tucked on his arm. Notably Slaine was catching his breath albeit attempting to hide the fact he moved a bit faster than norm.

"If I had known, I'd have waited for you." Inaho suggested.

Slaine's brow rose and he shook his head in disbelief, working his way next to Inaho and hung his lab coat. In the same motion Slaine got his winter coat and put it on.

"You left before I could have said anything." Slaine pointed out.

"..."

"Pft." Slaine went and this time offered his hand. "Shall we?" He offered it in hopes to pacify the brunette who immediately took a hold of Slaine's hand and the door to be on their way home.

Tightening his hold on Slaine's hand, he thought, _"He's my most precious person."_

* * *

Their trip home was a blur. Their route was routine. There were no surprises of any sort -- no surprise attack of missiles, no princess in disguise and no sudden proclamation of war. Everything... was surreal and peaceful. Slaine and Inaho were walking back to their shared apartment and went about their normal mannerism. The two removed their winter coats with Inaho making his way to the kitchen and Slaine offering to help only for Inaho to turn him down, telling him to relax on the couch. Slaine obediently headed to the couch and retrieved one of the thick leather-bound book upon the coffee table. The book had a bookmark in its place.

The two went through the motion of a peaceful, typical night of civilians. With Inaho's announcement that dinner was ready, Slaine put down his book and assembled the table, where they ate and idly chattered. Or so they would have.

The act was crumbling the sooner they were finishing dinner. Their chat had died down and Inaho could feel the ashen blond's gaze upon him. It was not the typical gaze he was use to, rather it was a dangerous one. The presence he felt from Slaine reminded Inaho of the same air Slaine had at the prison, shortly after being spared. However just as Inaho looked to meet his gaze, the presence subsided. Subsiding as if retreating and in its wake left the awkward Slaine.

 _"Again..."_ Inaho mentally commented. The ashen blond had opened his mouth to say something yet only stopped himself once more.

Inaho felt himself mirror Slaine's expression but instead he stood up, retrieving the dishes to clear the table. Slaine followed in the notion and like they had done many times before on these days that meddle into one another, Slaine assisted him in drying the dishes.

The brunette ended the commonality as he held the last plate in his hand and turned to Slaine, who looked at him perplexed. "Is... something wrong, Inaho?" Slaine finally asked as the brunette had continued to look at him. Inaho still had the water running.

"..."

Inaho shook his head and returned to finishing the last of their chores. The awkwardness only worsened.

 _"I need to act..."_ Inaho concluded after glancing every so often from his tablet and noticing Slaine continued the facade.

The ashen blond was troubled by something and he was not showing any signs of actively bringing it up.

Slaine's brow became crossed and he sighed as he closed the book he was reading, returning it to its place on the coffee table. "I'm going to turn in for the night." Slaine informed, already halfway towards their bedroom.

And clearly Slaine was not inclined to even consider dealing with whatever it is. Inaho would not let him get away.

 _"Not this time Bat."_ Inaho declared.

Inaho tossed his tablet onto the couch without a care and immediately followed after Slaine.

* * *

Logic had always steered him true. The times he gave into emotion, he felt he had strayed and rightfully been given retribution.

Until now when what he always wanted was now before him.

 _"He's mine,"_ was the first thought that crossed his mind as he unraveled his companion's clothes and rendered him nude, shyly trying to cover himself under the one vacant blanket.

 _"All mine,"_ was the second when he caressed the ashen blond's neck and continuous assaulted it with licks and sucking it dearly.

A whimper, a muffled groan and a hitched breath filled his ears. His hands and lips wondered, traced and touched the porcelain skin that shuddered under his fingertips.

He did not utter a word as he grasped the hand Slaine desperately used to cover his mouth, to bite upon and try to hold back his voice.

There was neither resistance nor refute. Slaine let him have the hand and for a moment allowed him that sight of Slaine's indignation and shameless need. Only a moment though. One moment only. The turquoise eyes closed shut and he turned away, his cheeks ever so flush and reddening ever more.

Inaho kissed Slaine's hand and rubbed it against his cheek. The brunette knew very well his former nemesis, his other half; he knew exactly how to demand Slaine's attention. The very act of rubbing the hand against his cheek caught Slaine's attention. It was his left cheek. Slaine's eyes had opened abruptly and sheepishly, bashfully and above all, guiltily looked to the brunette's crimson eyes, particularly the left eye.

The ashen blond mouthed to say something but swallowed, gulped away the words he debated to speak. Out of old habit he looked away, downward but considering their current festivity, he only reddened more in embarrassment and only barely managed to not meet Inaho's gaze.

Inaho closed his eyes and clasped Slaine's hand into his. He let their hands fall back on the pillow as he adjusted his position, easing forward.

"Ah-" Slaine gasped and grit his teeth, trying to keep his voice back.

Inaho leaned forward and in a voice full of ecstasy, "Don't hold back."

"You--" Slaine struggled to voice when Inaho pushed forward.

He sighed as he could feel the mass of warmth underneath him wreath and twitch haphazardly and out of rhythm. Inaho was far from dense yet if he wanted this to work and considering what he would get out of this...

He exhaled over Slaine's ear and could see the ashen blond tremble and where they entwined, it quivered and tightened. "I'm giving in." Inaho admitted, coyly submitting and just according to his calculations, Slaine relented.

Lanky arms that once trembled and shook, hesitant to grab him, wrapped around Inaho's neck and with unanticipated strength, embraced him as if holding for dear life. Inaho's head drooped as everything came together. He collapsed onto Slaine who was also catching his breath and weakened. Slaine's hands rested on Inaho's back but bore no semblance of strength.

Silence loomed and Inaho rose, slowly as he was still within. He had expected Slaine to have pushed him off immediately, defiantly. But there was none. Instead in his wake, Slaine seemed deep in thought and troubled. Not the worst kind of troubled.

Inaho smiled and made Slaine squint and squirm under him once as he withdrew himself. Again the enchanting eyes was in sight yet within reach. Inaho nestled his nose on Slaine's and kissed the tip. Slaine's breath danced in a trembling matter in response.

"Not even a word, Bat?" Inaho asked in a smug voice. A drip of worry was beginning to make itself known. After all this was not their first time, not his first time to express to Slaine how precious he was.

Slaine once again motioned to speak but stopped. Inaho could feel a slight shudder from the ashen blond as well. Slaine gulped as that behavioral tick was one he did not want to convey.

Inaho would not let him get away this time. Inaho never would. Ever again.

 _"It's all right."_ Inaho thought as he tried to imply that with his deep kisses on Slaine's lips and tightening their rejoined, clasped hands. _"You can tell me."_ He continued to think as he let both of them catch their breath once again. _"Please tell me what you are thinking."_ He wished to pry.

Desperately Inaho too sought - the peace of mind, the vulnerability, the trust and the entirety of the ashen blond. Inaho too understood the probability of that impossibility. The past year he was in a coma had taken a toll on their relationship. It could not be so easily wiped away, hidden under some blanket or rug. Yet he was uncertain what more he could do than express reassurance, his love and devotion, and wait and hope for the best.

He too was familiar and recognized Slaine's reciprocity. The ashen blond had grown in a world where his means of coping has left him distrusting, far too distrusting and what little pride he had left, he could not bring himself to surrender. What self he could retain and maintain... he struggled to continue a life others had spared and wished to be expended on his own sake, not for another person's sake and most importantly not hers. But to get to that point had costed him greatly. Furthermore he saw no reason for him to deserve such.

Inaho proved to him otherwise. Again and again the brunette conveyed to him his desire for his company. Again and again Slaine could not bring himself to reject Inaho. Love and hate were after all two sides of the same coin.

 

\--Slaine--

Slaine hated himself for how much he loved Inaho's presence. Even if they did not partake in this forbidden fruit, Inaho's constant presence melted away, dissipated the ebbing sense of loneliness and fulfilled a yearning he forgot he had.

Conflicting thoughts constantly danced and befuddled his mind.

 _"You are really here."_  
_"-- When I nearly took your life."_

 _"You are by my side."_  
_"-- I pushed you away."_

 _"Your eyes reflect love and concern for me."_  
_"--My sight is on my sin on you."_

 _"You remind me to live. You remind me of why I had done all I had."_  
_"--You remind me of why I wish to die. You make me recollect the sins I have committed."_

_"Yet with all that has happened... you still wish for me here. You keep me in your grasp. And I can't help greedily wanting more knowing full well I don't deserve this."_

The two had fallen into a silent stare. The longer it went, the more apparent to Inaho how Slaine was at a standstill.

"Slaine." Inaho addressed and Slaine again tried to avert his gaze but stopped as Inaho had sat up, once more taking Slaine's hand and kissed in between his fingers.

"Inaho..." Slaine began, perhaps responding and faced Inaho. His gaze was set on Inaho's left eye. "... your eye..."

Inaho knew where he was getting at. They had been avoiding this topic while implicitly acknowledging it. They did not talk about the analytical engine Slaine in turn rebuilt and modified. They knew the consequences that came with its return. And innocently, they both did not verbalize it in hopes they were nothing besides hypotheses.

 _"Ignorantly more like,"_ Inaho mentally mused before continuing Slaine's mumble, "It is a drastic improvement from the one I used during the war."

Slaine grimaced and sighed. He attempted to sit up but stumbled only to be caught into Inaho's embrace again. Inaho smiled as the ashen blond was becoming himself again. "Your flattery is unwanted-"

"My flattery is a compliment. Although both the doctor and you refuse to allow me to modify it-"

"Of course!" Slaine exclaimed with a red face and tried to get away from Inaho's hold. "I can only imagine what other 'helpful' modifications you make. It is no wonder why the engine was taking over your brain..."

Slaine conceded as he rested his head on Inaho's shoulder.

"Is it the fact you created this implant that bugs you?" Inaho dared to ask. He could feel Slaine had flinched at his question. Inaho elaborated, "You were not like this when I had the eye patch."

"..."

"It's not because of the implant. I see." Inaho concluded from Slaine's silence.

Slaine motioned to speak only for Inaho once again get to the heart of things. "Rather it is what the implant has led to -- this way of living."

"Tsk." The ashen blond sounded.

"When we were in Switzerland, you essentially worked on the project every waking moment you had to spare unless helping Kirsten and Yuri. You've been intentionally working late nights." Inaho added.

"I--"

"You don't think you deserve this life still." Inaho said in a more tired voice and tightened his embrace.

Slaine grimaced as the tightened hold was slightly uncomfortable. He knew Inaho was doing it intentionally. The brunette was scolding him in his own way. Slaine tried to retort, "Have you not gotten tired of me? I don't see why-- argh! INAHO!"

Inaho had bit on Slaine's exposed neck a bit harshly and licked the slight tear on the skin. "No. Far from it Slaine. I must have not made myself clear enough."

Slaine pushed Inaho back and covered the new mark Inaho had placed on him. "You didn't have to bite me!"

"I beg to differ." Inaho countered and went on all fours, crawling to the other side of the bed where Slaine had retreated.

Slaine glanced towards the door of the bedroom but it was futile. He wanted to run but at the same time, he didn't want to.

 _"I don't deserve this. I need to repent for my sins."_ Slaine thought.

Inaho had reached him and this time he got a hold of Slaine's arms while looking at him, angry.

 _"Yes. Put me back in my place."_ Slaine wished.

Slaine had closed his eyes in resignation only to brusquely open them when Inaho kissed him on the lips deeply, pressing him back on bed's head mantle.

"No matter..." Inaho proclaimed in between kisses. "how many times... I'll remind you. I love you. No matter how far you've fallen... No matter... how much you wish to fall... I'll bring you back."

Inaho finally released Slaine whose eyes watered. Slaine's heart hurt, especially as Inaho looked at him with eyes begging him.

"Please Slaine, be by my side. Don't leave me thinking you don't deserve this life."

Slaine grit his teeth and closed his eyes, turning away.

"Rely on me." Inaho begged. "Be with me."

Tears fell down his cheeks and he returned to face Inaho. His hands trembled as he reached to cradle, to caress the brunette's cheeks and looked to the crimson eyes. The zooming and artificial reflection of the artificial eye made Slaine's heart once more ache. For a moment, their chance encounter in Russia came to mind. The gunshot rang as if he was there and faintly, he could recollect the grasp of the pistol in his hand.

Just as brusquely as that recollection came, the real crimson eye looked to him longing and determined at him. Again his heart hurt; it throbbed. Slaine kissed Inaho and wrapped his arms around Inaho's neck, burrowing his face in Inaho's chest. Many times Slaine had tried to throw away his future Inaho kept trying to preserve. The memories of their useless chess games and soon their trip to his mother's house flooded into his mind.

The cold metallic feeling of the pistol and the death shrieking sound of the gunshot faded from his senses and only a growing warm, light feeling filled the void. It was a feeling similar to when he had first met her although it too was a faded memory.

Inaho reiterated, once again embracing Slaine tightly. "Please. Be here with me."

 _"He's warm. He's here. He sees me for who I am."_ Slaine realized and withdrew from Inaho's chest, he wiped the tears as he apologized, _"I'm... sorry for my behavior... I..."_

The brunette loosened his grip and helped wipe away Slaine's tears. Slaine smiled. "I promise. I promise I'll come home. I'll return to your side." _"So please... don't turn me away."_

Inaho smiled and hugged Slaine, pushing him back onto his back.

"Wait... Again, Inaho?! Cut me some slack!" Slaine blurted.

Something glimmered in Inaho's eye and Slaine gulped.

"I'll be gentle."

Inaho would not.

 

_**-Fin?** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Clarification:** Slaine is unease over his new lifestyle as there is more time to idle and over time, he ends up staying later at work as an excuse. This results in Inaho visiting his sister until later in the evening.


	2. "Stop and Smell the Roses"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He learned more than he intended during a doctor's check up.

Doctor Yagarai muffled a chuckle as Slaine had once again conveniently ‘walked by’ during Inaho’s annual check up regarding his prosthetic eye. Thankfully it was another year for Inaho to receive a clean bill of health… or so Doctor Yagarai and Inaho thought.

Slaine mumbled hesitantly,” Doctor... I have been meaning to ask... “

“Yes Slaine?”

Slaine continued, “I recall our discussion in making Inaho's artificial eye more reminiscent to a normal human eye... why is this particular component larger than the rest?”

Looking at where Slaine was pointing, the doctor chuckled lightly and faced Inaho, who had a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

Inaho butted in, “ That component still proves useful for my day-to-day tasks, Slaine. Dr. Yagarai and I have not seen any repercussions for maintaining that compartment of the eye.”

Slaine nodded although not entirely convinced “I... see…”

He approached the x-ray and then cross-referenced the blueprint. Slaine talked under his breath, rhetorically primarily to himself, “The purpose of this... according-”

Immediately, Slaine's face turned bright red and his eyes widened before daring to verbally confirm something he most likely knew the answer to. Slaine gulped and against his better judgment, more so for his own sake he boldly asked for a confirmation, “In-Inaho you wouldn't mean to say this... this... visual memory…”

Inaho did not falter and seemed even more sure of himself. He confirmed, “As I said, it is a useful additional functionality.”

Inaho retained the built-in camera functionality in his artificial eye.

... Slaine now knew why during their nightly activities Inaho would suspiciously stare at him at times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** A small scene I had thought of long ago and now share as a clarification of why Slaine is more disapproving of modifications to Inaho's analytical engine.


End file.
